neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Valda Sheergold
Valda Sheergold was a character in Neighbours from the 22nd of March 2002 to 28th of March 2008. She was played by Joan Sydney. Biography Backstory Valda is Lyn Scully's mother, but she gave her to her sister Connie O'Rourke and her husband Henry O'Rourke when Lyn was a baby. She is the grandmother to Stephanie, Felicity, Michelle, Jack and Oscar. She tries to form romances with both Harold Bishop and Lou Carpenter, but she marries Charlie Cassidy instead. 2002-2005 2007-2008 Memorable info Birthday: '''1937 '''Occupation: '''Retired Postmistress, Lou's Place cook (2004), Chef (2007–08), Online entrepreneur Family '''Sisters: Connie O' Rourke, Beverly Sheergold Husband: 'Charlie Cassidy (2004) '''Daughters: 'Lyn Scully (1957) 'Grandsons: 'Jack Scully, Oscar Scully 'Granddaughters 'Stephanie Scully, Felicity Scully, Michelle Scully 'Nieces '''Marnie O' Rourke Appearances '''2002 ' *Episode 4008 - 22 May 2002 *Episode 4010 - 24 May 2002 *Episode 4011 - 27 May 2002 *Episode 4012 - 28 May 2002 *Episode 4016 - 3 June 2002 *Episode 4019 - 6 June 2002 *Episode 4023 - 12 June 2002 *Episode 4024 - 13 June 2002 '2003 ' *Episode 4205 - 27 March 2003 *Episode 4208 - 1 April 2003 *Episode 4210 - 3 April 2003 *Episode 4214 - 9 April 2003 *Episode 4215 - 10 April 2003 *Episode 4216 - 11 April 2003 *Episode 4220 - 17 April 2003 *Episode 4224 - 24 April 2003 *Episode 4225 - 25 April 2003 *Episode 4226 - 28 April 2003 *Episode 4234 - 8 May 2003 *Episode 4235 - 9 May 2003 *Episode 4236 - 12 May 2003 *Episode 4238 - 14 May 2003 *Episode 4242 - 20 May 2003 *Episode 4245 - 23 May 2003 *Episode 4246 - 26 May 2003 *Episode 4248 - 28 May 2003 *Episode 4266 - 23 June 2003 *Episode 4267 - 24 June 2003 *Episode 4271 - 30 June 2003 *Episode 4272 - 1 July 2003 *Episode 4278 - 9 July 2003 *Episode 4279 - 10 July 2003 *Episode 4283 - 16 July 2003 *Episode 4386 - 8 December 2003 *Episode 4390 - 12 December 2003 *Episode 4391 - 15 December 2003 *Episode 4394 - 18 December 2003 *Episode 4395 - 19 December 2003 '2004 ' *Episode 4428 - 3 Mar 2004 *Episode 4429 - 4 Mar 2004 *Episode 4430 - 5 Mar 2004 *Episode 4433 - 10 Mar 2004 *Episode 4434 - 11 Mar 2004 *Episode 4438 - 17 Mar 2004 *Episode 4439 - 18 Mar 2004 *Episode 4440 - 19 Mar 2004 *Episode 4442 - 23 Mar 2004 *Episode 4443 - 24 Mar 2004 *Episode 4448 - 31 Mar 2004 *Episode 4449 - 1 Apr 2004 *Episode 4454 - 8 Apr 2004 *Episode 4455 - 9 Apr 2004 *Episode 4456 - 12 Apr 2004 (dream sequence) *Episode 4457 - 13 Apr 2004 *Episode 4458 - 14 Apr 2004 *Episode 4459 - 15 Apr 2004 *Episode 4462 - 20 Apr 2004 *Episode 4463 - 21 Apr 2004 *Episode 4464 - 22 Apr 2004 *Episode 4473 - 5 May 2004 *Episode 4502 - 15 Jun 2004 *Episode 4503 - 16 Jun 2004 *Episode 4506 - 21 Jun 2004 *Episode 4510 - 25 Jun 2004 *Episode 4514 - 1 Jul 2004 *Episode 4515 - 2 Jul 2004 *Episode 4519 - 8 Jul 2004 *Episode 4520 - 9 Jul 2004 *Episode 4523 - 14 Jul 2004 '''2005 * '2007 ' * '2008 ' * Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2002. Category:Characters last seen in 2008. Category:Sheergold family. Category:Chefs. Category:1937 births. Category:2004 marriages. Category:Neighbours gossips.